


Cheater, Cheater Boyfriend Stealer

by KelseyKawaii



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Cheating, EXO Imagine, F/M, Falling In Love, I Love You, Idols, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Transgender, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: Ps I love Jennie don't think I don't it's just a story -- <3In which Jongin is still dating Jennie, but in the process of finding out who she was cheating with, falls madly in love with her cute and quiet transgender best friend Caleb. Let the cuteness commence.





	Cheater, Cheater Boyfriend Stealer

"Caleb!" Jennie exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest, "are you even listening to me?"  
"Hm?" Caleb suddenly sat up, snapping out of his daydream, "s-sorry. I totally zoned out."  
Jennie pouted, then leaned across the table. Caleb was unsure of what she was going to do for a moment. She inched her lips closer and closer to his. His heart started racing. She looked even more beautiful close up. She poked his nose, then sat back in her seat. Now it was Caleb's turn to pout.

"As I was saying - Jongin will be joining us for dinner tonight."  
"Wait!" he exclaimed, earning the stares of a few people sitting in the stalls next to them. They were at his favorite coffee shop in Seoul, "I thought it was just going to be the two of us."  
"Yeah, well things change - cutie pie" she giggled, "Jongin insisted that he come. He wants to see you again for some reason. I told him it sounds weird, but he didn't really care." 

"He wants to see me again?" Caleb blinked. That was confusing. Last time, Caleb couldn't have been more awful to him. The truth is - Caleb had a huuge crush on Jennie - but she was obviously madly in love with Jongin. To the point that she would never go ANYWHERE without him. So that ended up driving Caleb away from her, because he hated seeing them so loved up. In fact, he had planned to confess his feelings for her that very much, but as usual - Jongin would be getting in the way. 

"Yeah" she nodded, glancing at her watch, "why don't you invite Lisa?"  
She gave him a small wink.   
"I will," he shrugged. She rolled her eyes. He really didn't get it but Lisa was madly in love with him. It was a whole messy situation.   
"Well, I better go. Jisoo wants to do some practice before our tour starts in two weeks."  
"You should all be practicing" he said, standing up and placing their coffee cups on the tray, which sat on the table.   
Jennie rolled her eyes again, playfully, "says the writer. You don't have to practice for anything."  
"Except public speaking" Caleb shuddered, "and you're forgetting my up and coming role in the live action remake of Yuri on Ice."  
"Oh, shit!" she giggled, "of course. My darling ice-skater!"  
She followed him as he gave the tray of dirty cups and plates back to the lady behind the counter, then turned and kissed his cheek as they exited the cafe.   
"I'll see you tonight."  
His heart was racing again, a bright pink color flushing his cheeks, starting from where she had kissed.   
"See you then."  
She waved as she walked off in the opposite direction.

Summertime in Seoul was always beautiful, but what made it even more beautiful was the way her shiny, brunette hair was bouncing in the gentle breeze, and the way she was only wearing shorts and sandals - so her legs were on full display. He just wanted to kiss them. She was beautiful, hm?   
He shook his head, walking in the opposite direction after staring after her until she disappeared into the crowd of locals and tourists.   
She would never like him like that.

Jongin was a REAL man, someone who could give her children and such. He had been a girl, now a man, but he sometimes felt so useless in that regard, not like a real man. Besides, she loved Jongin a lot. That he could tell. Meanwhile, nobody was into him - or so he thought.   
He found his way back to his two bedroom apartment. It was the only one available in the whole block, and it was super fancy, so he took it even though he didn't need the extra bedroom. Maybe someday he would adopt a baby and that would be the babies room. If that ever happened. 

How do you tell a woman you love that you love her, knowing she will reject you? 

That was the question on his mind as he unlocked the door and stepped inside, kicking off his shoes. He made himself a cup of tea, even though he had just had one, then took a shower and started to get ready for their dinner that evening. He would only be waiting two hours once he was ready. Once ready, he watched TV until it was time to go, then set off down the road towards the restaurant, which was thankfully not so far away from him.   
"Fuck this. . ." he grunted to himself as he entered the restaurant. Immediately, his eyes fell on Jennie and Jongin, seated in the corner of the restaurant flirting away. Caleb took a deep breath before he approached them.

Jennie stood immediately, hugging him tightly and grinning from ear to ear. Jongin remained seated, eyebrows furrowed as he watched them hugging. He almost looked suspicious. Hm. Take that, Jongin!  
"Good evening, Jongin" Caleb greeted. He nodded.  
"Good evening."  
Jennie coughed nervously, then took her seat once again and patted the seat the other side of her. Caleb sat down where she patted.   
"So, I heard you landed yourself a big movie role. Jennie let me know."  
As if he hadn't heard about it EVERYWHERE on the internet. Caleb had to stop himself rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah. I'm excited about it."  
"It's your first movie role, yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Right. Good luck with that."  
"Thanks."  
A long, awkward silence ensued. Jennie cleared her throat and waved over the waiter as Caleb awkwardly picked up a menu and scanned it - feeling Jongin's glare on him the whole time. It was making him. . . rather uncomfortable.  
"We'd like to order our drinks. I'll have the house red - Jongin and Caleb what do you two want?"  
"I'll have a diet coke" Caleb said.   
"I'll have a beer" Jongin replied. The waiter nodded, asking if they were ready to order their food. Caleb shook his head.  
"In a few moments, please."

"As you wish" the waiter said, slipping away to fetch their drinks.   
Jongin sighed aloud. Jennie shot him a glare.  
"What?" he asked.  
"What are you sighing for?"  
"I'm just bored is all."  
"Bored?!" she exclaimed. Thankfully, nobody heard her because the restaurant was pretty loud. Caleb lifted the menu above his eyes to avoid staring at them as they bickered.  
"Yeah. You always take forever in restaurants."  
"It's our date night - why are you being like this?"  
"Heh - then what's he doing here?!"

Caleb slammed the menu down onto the table.  
"Listen, dick!" he exclaimed, "I don't want to be here with you, either! But I'm tolerating you for my best friends sake. So take it down a notch, k?"  
Jennie looked completely gobsmacked, her eyes wide. She had never seen Caleb so angry in all the years she had known him.  
"Woah - ok" Jongin said, he sounded sort of upset. Caleb sighed sadly.  
"Look. I am sorry" he said quietly, "let's all just calm down and get along."  
He looked back at the menu for a second, then stood up "I need to use the bathroom."  
"Caleb. . ."Jennie began, but he had already moved into the bathroom which was just a bit away from them. Caleb stared at his reflection in the mirror. What did she ever see in that guy? He was so rude just then! He was speaking to her like she was trash. 

He splashed some water up into his face, and as he dabbed at it with some tissue, the door swung open to reveal Jongin. He stood in the doorway for a second, then stepped inside and closed the door firmly behind him. Caleb wasn't sure what to say, so he moved over to him after throwing the tissue in the bin.  
"I really am sorry for yelling."  
"It's okay, I understand I was being too much."  
"Is something wrong? Why don't you like me?"  
"I do like you it's just -" he paused.   
"Just what?"  
"I found out today that Jennie has been seeing someone else."  
"She's been WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I've been in a pretty bad mood about it all day."  
"Does she know you know?"   
"No. I need to find out who it is first so that I can confront her. It's not you, is it?"  
"I wish" Caleb scoffed, earning a frown from Jongin. Caleb rolled his eyes.  
"I'm joking, I would never steal someones girlfriend or boyfriend."  
He seemed to perk up, then.   
"Good."  
"Though I won't lie, I've been in love with Jennie for a long time."  
"I know that. I'm sorry, man."  
It's cool."

"I need your help."  
"With what?"  
"Finding the guy who she's been seeing."  
Caleb wasn't sure about that.  
"I don't know, dude. Jennie is my best friend I-"  
"Please, Caleb. Don't you think it's wrong?"  
"I do but -"  
"Please. I'm so desperate. I need to know."  
"What will you do when you find out?"  
Jongin pursed his lips.  
"I'll probably end it with her but I'm not sure yet."

"Oh. Well. . . fine. But only if you leave me out of the end story."  
"I will."  
"I just want to help. I know what it's like to be cheated on."  
"I know. Thank you."  
Caleb smiled, patting his arm.  
"Just try your best to act normal. Like nothing has happened, or else she will catch on. We'll catch that fucker."

Jongin patted his arm in return. It was the start of a beautiful and awkward friendship, and a weird quest for revenge. . . and maybe. . . 

just maybe more.


End file.
